


Лондонская интерлюдия

by sige_vic



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, M/M, Melancholy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>То, что случилось дальше</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лондонская интерлюдия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Interlude in London](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1628117) by [Empy (Empyreus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empyreus/pseuds/Empy). 



> В фике использовано стихотворение э.э.каммингса (перевел сам переводчик ))

Тень никогда особо не интересовался книгами. После того как одна из них не защитила его от смерти матери. 

Стоя в окружении широких и высоких книжных шкафов, он задумался о том, зачем вообще забрел в книжный магазин. Возможно, он пытался, странным и извилистым способом, сделать жизненную петлю. Замкнуть круг — или что-нибудь в этом роде. Только, похоже, это не сработало, и он просто бесцельно ходил между полок, проводя пальцами по растрескавшимся корешкам старых книг. Он рассеянно подумал, не принесли ли их сюда из-за того, что они тоже не защитили кого-то от смерти. Была здесь и «Радуга гравитации» — то самое издание, которое убило для него в свое время удовольствие от чтения, — и сердце его неприятно трепыхнулось в груди. Когда он прочитал ее, первый и единственный раз, ему захотелось увидеть Лондон своими глазами. Теперь он был здесь — но на целую жизнь опоздал.

Он прекратил водить ладонью по корешкам и, зацепив пальцем тоненький томик, вытащил с полки. Тут же пожалел об этом и хотел было поставить книгу обратно, но она раскрылась в его руке, и из нее начали вываливаться оторвавшиеся от корешка страницы. Тень ухватил книгу за нижний край и прижал к груди, поймав одну из незакрепленных страниц, прежде чем она упала на пол. 

Люблю свое тело, когда оно  
с твоим — совсем все по-новому:  
больше нервов, и мускулы крепче.  
люблю твое тело, люблю все его  
что и как. люблю позвонки его, кости,  
и твердо-гладкости трепет люблю  
снова, и снова, и вновь  
целовать. люблю целовать твои это и то,  
люблю медленно гладить торчащий пушок  
наэлектризованной шерстки, и как-там-его,  
что истекает из плоти отверстой... И глаза —  
крупинки любви,  
и, наверное, трепет  
твоей новизны подо мной.

Тень посмотрел на стихотворение — строгие черные буквы на дешевой кислотной бумаге, отклеившейся от корешка. Он подумал о тех, с кем спал, — их было не много и не мало, просто группа людей. Они выстроились перед ним в шеренгу, как подозреваемые на опознании. 

Лора была одета в ее любимые джинсы — те самые, которые казались такими мягкими под его ладонями, когда он возился с кнопками. Сквозь ткань желтой футболки, надетой на ней, он мог разглядеть соски. 

Он никогда больше не почувствует ее тело под своим.

Ло'кий, или Локи, как его по-настоящему звали, — хотя это и неважно, когда произносишь имя вслух, — смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Волосы у него были чуть длиннее, чем в тюрьме, а над левой бровью торчал странный вихор. Тень не мог толком вспомнить, какую одежду носил Ло'кий. В этом месте его память была странно нечеткой — словно кто-то медленно ее стирал. Тень все еще видел шрамы на лице Ло’кого и, вздрогнув, осознал: то, что он принял за рубашку винного цвета, на самом деле было белой сорочкой, покрытой почерневшей кровью мертвеца. Он смутно вспомнил, что почерневшая кровь означает разорванную печень, и его свободная рука обхватила древко невидимого копья. Я посвящаю эту битву себе. 

Он никогда больше не прижмется к жесткому костлявому телу Ло'кого.

Он увидел других людей, чьи имена помнил очень смутно. Вспомнил подростковые локти, коленки, тазовые косточки и скользкую от нервного пота кожу под влажными ладонями — но имена оставались в тумане.

К их телам он тоже уже никогда не прикоснется. 

Тень прислонился лбом к полке, чувствуя запах пыли и мертвых книг.

Твоей новизны подо мной. Лора обычно занималась любовью с открытым ртом — и дышала часто и неглубоко, по-птичьи, а грудь ее сжималась в ритме, под который Тень никогда не мог подстроиться, никогда — вечно и безнадежно выбивался. Он помнил жуткий, острый укол ревности, который пронзил его при осознании, что Ло'кий и Лора, должно быть, захрипели в унисон, когда их переломанные тела пробило копье. 

— Сука, — выдохнул он, адресуя оскорбление не Лоре, а Ло'кому. Лору он не в состоянии был обозвать — никогда, даже после того как узнал, что она сделала и как умерла первый раз.

— Прошу прощения? — раздался под ухом вежливый и культурный голос. Тень краем глаза посмотрел на говорящего: судя по внешности, мужчина за сорок, с добрыми голубыми глазами. 

— Ничего, — поспешил сказать Тень, выпрямившись и слегка тряхнув головой, прежде чем снова взглянуть на подошедшего. — Сколько? — Он захлопнул книгу так, что оторвавшаяся страница оказалась внутри. — За книгу? — продолжил он, внезапно чувствуя себя неуютно под направленным на него пристальным добрым взглядом. 

Стоящий рядом человек протянул руку с изящно ухоженными ногтями и повернул книгу к свету. 

— Переплет в плачевном состоянии, — прищелкнул он языком, после чего провел большим пальцем по корешку. Тень не успел перехватить книгу по-другому, и в то мгновение, когда их руки соприкоснулись, почувствовал, как по коже пробежали мурашки, чего явно не должно было быть. Такое у него случалось, когда он путешествовал с богами. Тень уставился на продавца книг, и тот ответил ему спокойным и уверенным взглядом, чуть улыбнувшись уголками рта. — Будете брать что-то еще? — спросил он, вновь прижимая книгу к груди Тени.

— Э… — только и смог в то мгновение выдать Тень. — Нет. Спасибо.

— Тогда вам лучше поторопиться, — посоветовал продавец книг странно властным голосом. — Подозреваю, что скоро начнется дождь.

Позже Тень сообразил, что так и не заплатил за книгу, но, возможно, в этом был смысл, учитывая, что с ней потом случилось. Он оставил ее нечитанной в безымянной комнате, где провел три ночи, прежде чем вновь отправиться в путь. 

Выходя из книжного, Тень чуть не столкнулся с молодым человеком, который направлялся в магазин. На нем были темные очки, несмотря на пасмурный день и неуклонно сгущавшиеся на небе тучи. Тень пробормотал слова извинения, когда они на секунду застряли вдвоем в дверном проеме, после чего молодой человек протиснулся мимо него внутрь. 

Напротив магазина оказалась припаркована старая машина, и Тень, проходя мимо, посмотрел на свое отражение в лобовом стекле. Он не выглядел старше, что было странно, учитывая то, через что ему довелось пройти. Затем на багажник приземлилась первая капля дождя, предвещая ливень, и Тень, сжав покрепче книгу, направился к теплому желтому свету ближайшего кафе. 

От запаха хлеба у него свело живот, и он подумал с удивительной отстраненностью, что у него уже целую вечность ничего не было во рту. Последний раз он ел в аэропорту — плоскую булочку с пластмассовым привкусом, но это было совсем рано утром, в присутствии замученных пассажиров с запавшими глазами. Он тогда сел напротив девушки в помятой одежде, которая пристроилась спать на жестких пластиковых стульях в просторном зале отправления. Девушка по-кошачьи изогнула шею и улыбалась во сне. Лора тоже улыбалась, когда спала, и Тени всегда хотелось протянуть руку и разбудить ее, чтобы спросить, что ее так забавляет.

Аэропорты — Схипхол, Шарль де Голль, Хитроу, Эллиникон и сколько их еще было, — все они казались воплощениями лимба, с толпами людей, снующих туда-сюда на своем пути домой и из дома. Тень чувствовал зависть.

Он потерял счет аэропортам, в которых ему довелось сидеть; городам, по которым он кружил, чтобы покинуть навсегда. Последний раз увидевшись с Одином в Исландии, он решил нигде не задерживаться и продолжать путешествовать. Так он и делал, пока не почувствовал уверенность, что движется назад по часовым зонам — из ночи обратно в вечер. 

Он стоял и смотрел на свое отражение в выпуклой стеклянной витрине кафе, пока девушка за стойкой не начала нервно покашливать. Тень вздрогнул от звука, затем взял себя в руки и заказал чай со слишком дорогим сэндвичем.

— Осторожнее, дорогуша, — сказала девушка за стойкой, подталкивая к Тени чашку. Голос ее как-то странно вибрировал. — Адски горячий. 

Тень устало ей улыбнулся, подумав о том, что знает об аде больше, чем могут вообразить себе люди в кафе. Сев спиной к стойке и остальным посетителям, он выглянул на залитую дождем улицу.

Через час ему показалось, что он увидел Лору в толпе, струящейся мимо окна кафе, — по мягкому блеску волос. Но это была не она, так же как высокий мужчина, выгуливающий двух больших волкодавов, оказался не Средой. 

Когда кафе закрывалось, дождь все еще шел, и Тень понял, что все это время сидел, уставившись в никуда, пока чай перед ним медленно остывал. Быстрым шагом — почти бегом — он добрался до своей гостиницы: высокого и громоздкого здания рядом с метро.

Женщина на стойке регистрации даже не подняла на него взгляд. Ее тонкие пальцы порхали над клавиатурой, и Тень вспомнил про Зорю Вечернюю. Руки женщины были старыми и морщинистыми, хотя лицо выглядело гладким. Старое и новое — Тень подумал о новых богах, смешивающихся со старыми. 

Лифт был старым, медлительным и в нем слегка пахло озоном — Тень пожалел, что не пошел по лестнице. Наконец он добрался до номера и задернул тяжелые шторы, чихнув от поднявшейся в воздух пыли. Улегшись навзничь на скрипучую кровать, он долго слушал звуки, доносившиеся из-за тонкой стенки. В конце концов люди в соседнем номере умолкли, и Тень заснул. 

Проснулся он через несколько часов от ослепляющей головной боли, хоть накануне и не пил ничего крепче чая. Боль не была похоже ни на что, испытанное им раньше: она словно вгрызалась изнутри в его череп, пока он стоял, тяжело облокотившись о раковину в маленькой ванной комнате. Его тошнило, ему было одиноко, и он чувствовал себя, словно потерянный ребенок, чего не было с ним уже очень давно.

Он не хотел засыпать — сон приносил ему видения богов, старых и новых, и крови, стекавшей по его бокам в лужу на черной земле внизу. Ему снилась Лора — в виде скелета, вместо мяса облепленного личинками. Ему снился кричащий Локи в оковах. Сны тускнели медленно, становились все короче и бледнее, но он все равно не мог их контролировать. Он сидел на краю ванны, покрытый холодным потом, и чувствовал во рту горячий привкус желчи.

Многие дни он провел в путешествиях и скитаниях, засыпая лишь ненадолго, чтобы не видеть снов. Это плохо помогало — даже если ему ничего не снилось, его начинали одолевать видения во время бодрствования. Сколько раз уже он видел Лору? Сколько раз ему слышалось, как она говорит: «Щенок»?

Один — тот, который был и не был Средой, — периодически показывался в его снах, всегда молча, всегда пронзительно глядя на него наполовину стеклянным взглядом. Тень не мог заставить себя называть его отцом, но он знал, что это правда, и это его пугало. Что это за божий сын, который даже не может справиться со снами? Он рассмеялся над собой — коротким надтреснутым смешком. Он девять дней висел на дереве, побывал в подземном мире и сражался с богами — и теперь сидит в ванной и боится снов. 

Тень встал, поморщившись от холода кафельной плитки под босыми ногами, и вернулся в постель, где улегся на бок и закрыл глаза. Он все еще не мог заснуть и слушал приглушенные звуки проезжавших под окнами машин, напоминавшие ему свист ветра в ушах, когда он сидел на спине гром-птицы. Это воспоминание в конце концов усыпило его. Сны ему не снились, но когда он проснулся, то все еще чувствовал себя бесконечно и опустошительно одиноким.


End file.
